Vector Manipulation
The power to manipulate the vectors of matter and its related energy. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation. Opposite to Magnitude Manipulation. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Geometric Vector Control * Redirection Manipulation * Refraction Manipulation * Regokinesis * Spatial Vector Transformation Capabilities The user can change both the magnitude and direction (vector) of something to achieve a given result. Position, momentum and force are the three basic types of vectors. Position is the coordinate and orientation of something, whilst its momentum refers to both its speed and trajectory. Force is instead the direction and strength of its acceleration, and even if the size of its vector was zero, it would still count as one due to having a direction. Since every form of matter can be described as a vector, manipulating it as such allows the user to create an "absolute defense" field that inhibits harmful objects from entering it. This can be done, for example, by either reversing their kinetic vectors or instantaneously relocating them to a different region of space). Applications Basic Level * Acceleration by increasing the magnitude and the direction of force vectors. * Attack Reversal by reflecting the vectors of any attack or opposing force. * Deflection by inverting/reversing the direction of momentum vectors. * Inertia Negation by nullifying all vectors that are related to inertia. * Motion Reversal: by reversing the direction of vectors in movement. * Vector Creation: by creating any kind of vector to be used. Advanced Level * Directional Manipulation by manipulating the directional properties of vectors. * Flight by decreasing the magnitude of gravitational vectors or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Inertia Manipulation by controlling the vectors of inertia/resistance. * Location Manipulation by manipulating positional vectors. * Magnitude Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude properties of vectors. * Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors. * Personal Vector by manipulate all vectors relating to oneself. * Sound Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude of molecular vibrations. * Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself. * Vector Shield by using the surrounding vectors as a shield. * Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors. * Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors. Master Level * Air Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules. ** Plasma Generation by increasing the vibration rate of atoms and molecules. ** Razor Wind by concentration the vectors of air molecules into a blade. * Centrifugal Force Manipulation by controlling the magnitude and direction of centrifugal forces. ** Rotational Energy Manipulation by controlling angular momentum/rotation vectors. * Centripetal Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of centripetal force. ** Orbital Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of orbital force and motion. * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors. * Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors. * Reflection Manipulation by controlling the directional vectors of reflection. ** Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. * Vector Defiance by defying vectors and how they combine. Ultimate Level * Absolute Constant Velocity by manipulating velocity vectors into maintaining their state. * Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding the user. ** Aversion Field by reflecting every oncoming vector away from them. ** Power Reflection by reflecting the vectors of all powers or supernatural attacks. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. * Bio-Energy Manipulation by manipulating the energy carried by the bio-electric vectors of an organism. ** Bio-Electricity Manipulation by manipulating vectors relating to bio-electricity. ** Electrical Signal Manipulation by altering vectors that carry signals in electronic or living systems. * Quantum Manipulation by manipulating quantum state vectors and the rules that define their behavior. ** Absolute Force Manipulation by manipulating every force vectors. ** Information Manipulation by manipulating vectorial information. ** Particle Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of subatomic particles. ** Probability Manipulation by actualizing a possibility in relation to the state of vectors ** Space-Time Distortion/Rift by using vectors to distort the space-time continuum. * Teleportation by instantaneously rearranging a physical system by modifying related position vectors. Associations * Distortion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Instant Change * Motion Manipulation * Omni Distortion * Physical Force Manipulation * Physics Manipulation * Remote Motion Manipulation * Spatial Direction Manipulation * Telekinesis * Trajectory Manipulation Limitations * May have limited range, including touch only. * May only be able to affect vectors related to physical objects. * May only be able to affect one of the two quantities of a vector (direction or magnitude), while leaving the other virtually unaffected. * If the user is required to perform calculations to use this ability, Enhanced Intelligence may be needed. ** If the user lacks Enhanced Endurance, their performance of calculations to use this ability may cause them to suffer from exhaustion and other negative side effects. * May only be able to manipulate a certain number of vectors at a time; distraction may put user at risk. * May be vulnerable to any harmful effect that is unrelated to vectors. ** This may include Attacks of/from another dimension, Conceptual, Magic and Mental Attacks that have no vectors and attacks that the user cannot properly react to. * If the ability is used to form an automatic reflection field, the opponent can take advantage of it by reversing their attack at the exact moment of contact with the field's area of effect, which tricks it into drawing the attack towards the user and thus allowing it to harm them. * If user does not possess Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, they will become vulnerable to Deoxygenation. Known Users Gallery File:Accelerator_Awakens.jpg|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using the active power of his Vector Transformation for many versatile purposes, and can even understand unknown or strange laws hitherto unknown to him and making use of it. File:Yahaba Manipulation Vector.png|With his Blood Demon Art: Koketsu Arrow, Yahaba (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba)... Yahaba's Koketsu Arrow (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...could direct the movements of anything while using his hand eyes. File:Father_Redirects_Attack.png|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) controlling the vector of flames to gather it into a ball, and then redirecting it towards the enemy at faster speed and force. Vector Manipulation by Sale.jpg|Sale's Stand, Kraft Work (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can control the kinetic vector of any objects, allowing such feats like stopping bullets in midair, "locking" someone in place... Kraft Work's Power.gif|...and affixing rocks to walk in mid-air. AwakingIIILeavesDefense.png|Mitsuba Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion) can move energy using arrows. File:Deep_Snow_Using_Zero_Stream.png|Deep Snow (Rave Master) using the Zero Stream to control the flow of anything that moves, such as rain, wind, and bloodstreams, creating many styles of damage. File:Medusa_vector_Stein.gif|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) using her Vector Plate to direct all things with incredible force, such as boosting the force of her kick or moving at tremendous speeds... File:Medusa_Gorgon_(Soul_Eater)_Vector_Arrows.gif|...manifesting her Vector Arrows ... Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) Crona.gif|...for physical direct attacks File:Vector_H.png|Vector (Valkyrie Crusade) can control vectors, living up to her name. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Rare power